


Very Married

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Married

“I always loved Audrey’s quote… ‘If I get married, I want to be very married’…. I just didn’t realize it would be so easy to be ‘Very married’…”

John smiles at Katie’s words, moving to kiss her tenderly, his touch light as he brushes away the few stray tears on her cheek. 

“Well, I love being very married to you… Mrs Vincent.”

His words are soft, and honest. 

“I love you, my darling.”

“I love you too.”

John smiles again, kissing Katie just as softly as before. He already knew she loved him, but he still loves to hear her say it. He has always loved her, from the moment he saw her.


End file.
